


[隆撒/撒隆]伊卡洛斯之鸟·16

by SagaFanatic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaFanatic/pseuds/SagaFanatic





	[隆撒/撒隆]伊卡洛斯之鸟·16

#圣斗士同人/喰种paro

#艾撒友情向

#本章为回忆杀，发生于为主线时间七年前，主要人物为撒加和艾奥罗斯。加隆未出场也无双子骨科内容。CP洁癖者或不喜友情暧昧向读者请慎重往下看

 

总部大楼顶层只有一间房，走廊的尽头，黑色云纹大理石铺就的办公室内，艾奥罗斯身着深灰色西服，恭敬地站在正中央。

CCG的最高领导人坐在他不远处的宽大桌子后方，一言不发地翻看着递交的最新搜查报告。

“再过一个月就是阿卡狄亚大学喰种案的最后期限了。”

“谢谢您的提醒，局长。”

男人将报告书放在一边，犹如花岗石雕刻的脸上没有任何表情。

“这是警告，上等。”他顿了顿，毫不留情面地指出：“老实说，我对你很失望。”

“……”艾奥罗斯低下头，默默地接受批评，自知理亏。

一年的时间，别说一只，驱逐一百只喰种也是有可能的，以他上等搜查官的身份外加天才的头衔，无论如何不可能荒废一年，却什么都没查出来。

男人平静地宣布，“一个月以后，如果没有结果，你就自觉离开阿卡狄亚总部。”

“我知道了。”

短暂的会面结束后搜查官退出了局长的办公室，郁闷的情绪在胸中堆积，让他不想立刻回到自己的搜查室投身搜查工作。

他走上楼顶，初秋的风迎面吹拂，虽还有暖意，但已经带上了一丝萧瑟的气息。

什么都没查出来……真的吗？

索科特拉岛的遭遇并不是一场梦，蛛丝马迹最终串联成的真相其实一直都摆在眼前，只是愿不愿意去接受的问题。我并不想伤害撒加，可是，我是人类，是喰种搜查官，如果连我都包庇喰种，放任他们继续伤人，那么那些无辜的人怎么办？艾欧里亚怎么办？

我不能离开阿卡狄亚市，这里埋葬着无数无辜者的过去，也寄托着无辜者的未来。

一遍又一遍说服自己，长期以来一直深陷友情游戏的搜查官终于不再迷惘。

但是，艾奥罗斯仍需要一个决定性的证据，来掐灭自己心中最后的幻想与侥幸。

他站在CCG大楼的空中花园步道中，眺望着郁郁葱葱的6区，下定了决心。

 

再次踏入格莱克西庄园时，主人依旧友善而亲切，而艾奥罗斯的心境已经今非昔比。

以写人文类课程的结课论文需要查阅相关书籍、而来撒加家里看书会比去图书馆方便许多为理由，而对方毫不犹豫地答应了他来自己家中的请求。

这样的笑容不是伪装出来的，可是……如果知道我是喰种搜查官的话，你还会这样对我微笑吗？

穿过似曾相识的走廊，两人来到书房，“在这里慢慢看吧，我去准备些点心。”撒加随意说到，对面前的人一点戒心也没有。

艾奥罗斯点点头，心里却忐忑不安。他随意地从书柜中取出书本，将它们摊开在桌上，却发现自己一点儿也读不进去，哪怕连装装样子做笔记都做不到。当撒加将自己曾经啧啧称赞的覆盆子慕斯和咖啡摆在面前时，那甜蜜温暖的气息他甚至产生了放弃搜查的懈怠想法。

不，我已经没法回头了。搜查官极力克服心中的不愿，撒加似乎也有心事，他只是礼节性地叮嘱了几句，之后很快再次消失在了走廊中。确定对方真的是把自己关在卧室里处理私事之后，艾奥罗斯才从包里取出相机，蹑手蹑脚地离开书房，开始挖掘这座庄园最深的秘密。

今天没有带库因克，幸运的是那几个麻烦的仆人似乎不在屋子内。

他深吸一口气，屋子这么大，该从哪里开始呢？

如果要说喰种与人类在日常中就可以观察出，而且绝对无法掩饰的决定性差异，那就是——

蓦然想起上次来的时候看到的冷藏冰柜。食谱，对，是食谱。如果是喰种，家中一定会有人类的尸体。况且，格莱克西庄园内有四个人，不可能饿了才出去捕食，为了以备不时之需，他们一定储存有足量的……

艾奥罗斯痛苦地闭了闭眼，竭力把那个人吃人的场景从脑海中剔去，然后凭着记忆向厨房的方向走去。

 

那个混蛋竟然敢提出这种要求。修罗懊悔不已，自己并不擅长斡旋，相比之下撒加的人际交往手段高明许多。

可他以临时有事为借口，让自己代他前往会面地点进行交涉。

一想到交涉结果，直到进了宅邸，修罗发现自己依旧因为余悸而微微颤抖着。奥拉克尔……这老狐狸究竟怎么知道这座庄园的秘密的？虽然向撒加保证这事只有他一个人知道，但是既然风声已经泄露出去，就说明他们的保密工作有了致命的纰漏。

到底是哪里出了问题呢？不可能是阿布罗狄，他一直很安分守己，几乎足不出户；是迪斯马斯克吗？那家伙虽看上去自由散漫，却比谁都谨慎行事……

作为管家，他少有地焦躁起来，本来想马上找撒加商量一下对策，刚上二楼余光却忽然在走廊中捕捉到一个熟悉的影子——

可恶，怎么这家伙又在这里？

只不过离开了几个小时而已，这碍眼的人类居然又出现在家里。修罗目露凶光，不管艾奥罗斯是不是撒加的客人或朋友，今天都不打算让他活着回去。

他跨出一步，抬起右臂，喰种的肉体强度远远凌驾于人类，甚至质量一般的不锈钢刀具撞上喰种的皮肤都会折弯；反过来说，即使喰种不依靠赫子，徒手也能轻易撕裂比不锈钢脆弱得多的物体。

比如人类的肉体。

艾奥罗斯专注地检查着每一处蛛丝马迹，丝毫没有觉察身后逼近的危机。

一只手悄无声息地从背后靠近，忽然一把捉住了那绷得犹如铡刀的手腕，然后将手臂的主人连拉带扯地拖到了楼道转角后的阴影中。

修罗并不感到诧异，他慢慢侧过脸，与那双含着愠色的眸子对视。

真是个麻烦的少爷。

“修罗，”撒加用只有两人听得到的低沉声音质问，“你想干什么？”

黑发喰种转过去重新锁定目标的方向，回答是一贯的冷漠，“我要杀了他。”

“住手……拜托你，住手。”

“这是为了你好。”

“可你要杀我唯一的朋友。”他眼中浮现出哀伤。

“……你依然执迷不悟。”修罗目如寒冰，不看撒加一眼，“让开，今天他必须死在这里。”

撒加咬咬牙，“绝不。”

谁都不肯让步，空气凝滞在僵持的两人之间。

“你知道你现在应该做什么。”撒加的右眼变成血红色的赫眼，厉声命令，“忘记你刚刚去见谁了吗？”

如果再对峙下去，大概撒加不惜放出赫子也要阻止自己了。那逼人的杀气终于让修罗退让了，他放下手臂，僵硬地在原地呆立了几秒。

刚才仿佛有某种冰冷的东西渗了出来，他回味着那陌生的神色，而后才微微颔首，“我……明白了。”

虽然不甘，但眼下他们确实面临着比艾奥罗斯更大的危机。

撒加松开手，恢复了一贯的平易近人。

“我会好好看着他的，你先去整理一下吧。”

 

一天下来，没有找到任何可疑痕迹。

被修罗和撒加发现的时候，他已经将自己能摸到的东西检查得差不多了，而那座被认为是藏匿有人类尸体的冷藏冰柜里，放置的不过是冰淇淋、奶酪、蔬果以及一看就毫无悬念的海鲜和牛羊肉而已。

真是令人喜忧参半的搜查结果。

眼下撒加是没什么麻烦了，不过自己需要另辟蹊径在短时间内重新寻找线索了。

虽说没有找到足以让自己对曾经的挚友彻底失望的证据，不过，有些东西在不知不觉间流逝了，就再也无法回来。谢绝了撒加开车送自己回程的请求，离开庄园以后，艾奥罗斯徒步行走在花园区的人行道上，忽然发现手机在包里震动。

刚掏出手机对方就已经挂断，艾奥罗斯看了看来电记录，发现居然有五个未接来电，全是同一个陌生号码。

之前在格莱克西庄园，将包搁置在一旁完全没有感受到震动所以全部错过了；对方一连拨了五次，想必一定有什么不得不说的重要事项要告知，正待他打算回拨，来电显示恰好再次亮起。

“你好。”艾奥罗斯按下通话键，彬彬有礼地询问。

“艾奥罗斯上等搜查官，晚上好。”

电话那边传来一个陌生的中年男声，不紧不慢地跟他问好。

“晚上好，请问您是谁？”

奇怪，为什么会有我的号码？作为秘密任务的执行者，艾奥罗斯并没有固定的联系方式。他压下心中的疑惑，决定先听对方把话说完。

男人用一种意味深长的语气继续提问，单刀直入：“你是在调查阿卡狄亚大学内潜伏的喰种吧？”

“……”

不但知道自己的手机号码，还知道自己的身份，甚至连自己在执行的任务都掌握得一清二楚，艾奥罗斯开始警惕起来。即使是一般民众举报喰种，也几乎不会采取这种跟搜查官通电话的方式，而是要去CCG本部进行笔录。

更何况，自己执行的是机密任务，理应不会被外人觉察。

“先生，在回答你之前可以先告诉我你的身份吗？”

他本以为对方在这个问题上会支吾，没想到男人爽快大方地表明了自己的身份：“我是尤利西斯.奥拉克尔。”

那是谁？艾奥罗斯没听说过，不过既然对方大大方方地亮出了身份，至少说明了一定的诚意，他决定继续交谈下去。

“奥拉克尔先生，请问您有什么事呢？”

“我可以为你提供一些思路，艾奥罗斯上等搜查官。”

“什么？”

“或者说，你想要的证据。”

“奥拉克尔先生，如果有确凿的喰种情报，你其实可以直接去CCG本部举报的。”奥拉克尔显得很有底气，但不知为何他想抗拒。

电话里传来别具深意的轻笑声，颇有几分得意：“不，不不不，艾奥罗斯上等搜查官，你误会了——这事你一个人知道就行了，也只有你才能解决。”

艾奥罗斯觉得事情有点蹊跷，对方总像是在绕圈子回避自己的问题，而且很明显不愿意把情报分享给CCG。

如果真的和撒加有关，我不想再继续这个案子了。

他正色道：“奥拉克尔先生，隐瞒喰种的罪是很重的。”

对方敛起了笑意，短暂的沉默后那个男人毫无惧意的声音再次响起，语气嘲弄，“艾奥罗斯上等搜查官，你是在说你自己吗？”

被噎了个正着，搜查官一时间根本反应不过来——这家伙到底知道多少？他努力控制自己的情绪，不让电话那一头的人看穿自己的慌张。

“奥拉克尔先生，请你不要妄下结论，我还在追查真相。”

“追查了一年？不过时限也快到了吧？”

“你——”

“啊，别生气，我无意冒犯，只是希望这周六的晚上你能来我家一道共赴晚餐，让我们一起谈论一些不方便公开的事——”尤利西斯.奥拉克尔再次笑道，“对了，带上你的库因克吧，这样会让我更有安全感。那么，不见不散，天才搜查官。”

男人一口气说完，然后干脆利落地挂断电话。艾奥罗斯听着忙音，呆滞地伫立在原地。

 

——TBC——


End file.
